Weird Story
by sunstar989
Summary: Sonic got captured by Eggman and weird things happened to him. Sorry can't say more than that. My first story.
1. Chapter 2

The Weird Story by . Makala Siner

Sonic

I felt my head ache as I felt myself regain myself. A bright light was shining in my eye if I could see. My eyes were blurry. The last thing I remember was that I was fighting Eggman's robots. He wanted me in exchange to leave Mobious alone. I came in willingly enough. But then I was surrounded by some of eggies elite robots. It was like a robot revival. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't care. I attacked his robots fighting with all my might. But, somehow I lost. When in the world did egghead's robots get so strong? Before I could get back up to continue the fight someone knocked me out. This is probably how I ended up here, so now I guess I'm being kept captive by Eggman. Now I have to get out of here. I tried to move my arms and legs but soon I found them bound to metal clamps. I sighed to myself. 'Yup I'm a captive.' I thought to myself. Then I started to struggle trying to set myself free. All of a sudden I got my arms out; strangely enough it wasn't very tight. So I got up. Sadly I didn't get all my eye sight back and had to take a moment to get it back. As I got close to the door my eyesight came back. But at that same moment the door automatically opened and there was the ca-use of all my troubles. "Eggman!" I shouted. I was super ticked. Surprisingly Eggman did not show any fear. It confused me for a moment. He looked surprised yeah but not scared. He showed a different emotion one I was not familiar with. But because I was not paying attention Eggman somehow was able to pick me up. This made me even more ticked I was so not going to go back to being a hostage. Neither did I want to make this a habit. I tried to fight myself free from his grasp and for self-defense but somehow he was able to dodge them all. I got even more annoyed how in the world was he able to dodge all that? He never did that before. So I decided to do something a little different. It's something like a spin dash but way less deadly. I started to curl up into a ball till I felt Eggman press his hands on my stomach. A sharp pain came and man did it ever hurt. Who knew that Eggman had a strong grip? I surely didn't. In a matter of seconds I was back to where I started. Back on that metal table with my hands and legs bounded with the metal clamps only tighter. I had a lot of questions for Eggman and I wanted answers. "What-"I begin then Eggman came over and forced something in my mouth. Luckily I didn't swallow it. The strange thing is that the top part is stopping me from putting it all the way into my mouth much less swallowing it. And don't gags have to be tied on the back of my head. You know what it feels kind of, rubbery? I looked down to see. My sight wasn't very good it was kind of blurry. But what I did see was something light blue maybe sky blue. I then saw a ring attached to it. You know what it kind of looks like a- no. This is sick! Eggman got me sucking on a pacifier! I decided right away before I lose all of my dignity. Besides it might hit Eggman or help me escape. Before the sucker could even come out of my mouth a gloved hand kept it in place. "If I were you I would keep that there." A familiar voice said playfully. I looked up and saw the eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog. My eyes bulged with fear and embarrassment. My life is so over 2 things might happen. He would either 1 beat me to a pulp seeing that he doesn't see me as the best person to be around. Or 2 black mail as his personal slave to make him keep quiet. As my eyes bulged a little wider Shadow began to chuckle lightly. Wait did I just say chuckle? But shadow doesn't laugh much less chuckle. He looked straight into my eyes. They seem a lot different a lot more warmer. Caring happy eyes. Did I just miss something? What made him in such a good mood? What is going on? I tried to spit out the pacifier again to only have it pushed back in by Shadow. We kept doing it. It began to be entertaining and like a game of some type. We kept at it for a while till I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I yelped in pain which is something I don't do often. Or want to make it a habit. Shadow took his finger off the pacifier and gave a sharp glance to I, guess Eggman. I took this opportunity to spit out that pacifier and that is what I did. It ended up hitting Shadow on the head which made him very surprised. Then I couldn't see it. All of a sudden I felt a very sharp pain in my stomach and it stayed there. I yelped on the top of my lungs I didn't care how I just wanted the pain to stop. During my frenzy I saw Shadow with a wet towel in his hands. He then placed it on my fore head. Then started to say some words that I didn't understand or hear correctly. Then I got nervous when Eggman's hand got closer to the source of the pain. I closed my eyes tightly prepared for more pain. I felt a small sting and that was it. The pain was just throbbing. I began to give a hard breath as I heard Eggman walk away. When he came back he walked right in front of me with an annoyed look on his face. "No more distractions Sonic!" he yelled as he forced the pacifier back into my mouth. "Shadow make sure he keeps that in his mouth." He said. I heard nothing so I guess he nodded in agreement. I was super tired after that so they don't have to worry I won't be doing that again. Eggman went back to experimenting on me. Shadow made sure I didn't take that thing out. A while later Eggman stopped. Curiosity hit my mind. Was he done or was something else going to happen. I looked at Shadow who was looking at Eggman. Shadow gave a short nod as he held my chest and arms down. I so did not like the looks of it. "Ready?" Eggman called. Ready for what? I didn't hear what Shadow said he probably nodded. Then all of a sudden I felt my body go snap. Like something broke into a million pieces. It hurt much worse than the pacifier. I gave out a loud piercing yell. I tried to squirm myself from the pain I wanted it to stop. Badly. But that was probably the reason that Shadow came and held me down. Smart hedgehog. Don't tell him I said that. My eyes became as the pain became unbearable. For once in a very long time tears fell on my face. I Sonic the Hedgehog started crying. My moans of pain were replaced with loud sobs. By the time Eggman stitched me back up and dropped his utensil I was definitely sobbing. Then he undid the metal clamps he knew I wasn't going anywhere. I was in too much pain. Physically and mentally. I tried to get up but I fell back down. Instead of falling back on the cold hard table a warm gloved hand broke my fall. I was totally weak and I didn't like it. I didn't see who helped me up I was in too much pain. But what I did see was Eggman leaving the room which was a good thing for me scene I lost every single ounce of my dignity. I was trying to calm myself down and I think it is working but the hand that is rubbing my head may be helping to… Wait, What? I used the rest of my energy to turn my head. Which was a lot of energy and by then I was exhausted. Then I saw Shadow or at least his arm anyway. I watched as his arm swayed back and forth as I felt his warm hand on my face. All I did for a response was a tiny hiccup. This made me blush a little. I then heard a small chuckle which made me blush even more. All of a sudden he stopped. I watched his hand curiously go closer to my mouth. Then I saw and felt a familiar light blue blur be pushed back into my mouth. I wish I noticed it when it came out so I could have enjoyed the moment. I gave a little struggle but it didn't last long. "Sonic if you don't stop squirming, we will have a problem. So stop now." With my lack of energy I obeyed and let him put that "thing" into my mouth. All I could do was suck feeling even more tired than before. Now my main goal was trying to fight the urge to sleep. This isn't easy. All of a sudden I began to hear a soft and soothing melody which was low and soothing. This was something I didn't need at the moment. My eyes began to feel heavy and my sight became blurry once more. Soon there was nothing I could do I was going to sleep. Before I was knocked out I saw a tall figure carrying a bag after that I blacked out.

Shadow

I looked at the blue hedgehog's sleeping face as he sucked peacefully on the light blue pacifier. This took a lot to get it in his mouth. I smirked at him lightly. He looked kind of cute. Don't tell anybody. It was a good thing I still remembered that song… Maria taught me. I miss her. Very much. I gently rubbed his head. If I didn't know better I would say he liked it. Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps walk behind me and then it stopped. "Do you want to do it or should I?" I asked not bothering to look up. I already knew who it was. "You can do if you want I can do the next one." Eggman said behind me. I turned around looking at the egg-shaped man. "Fine." I said contentedly. I started to walk to the end of the table where Sonic's legs were. "Besides we don't want our Ultimate Life-form to get bored now do we?" Eggman said as he handed me the bag. I smirked at that comment as I took the bag and set it on the table. I walked to the sleeping hedgehogs legs then gently and slowly pulled them up. I used my other hand and went inside the bag and pulled out a white diaper. I gently set it under him and also got some other supplies then got to work. Once I was done I gently set his legs down and taped the diaper up. I then moved out of the way as I watched Eggman scoop up Sonic in his arms cradling him. I followed him as he walked into a room. With sonic, sleeping in his arms.

Sonic

I am so tired. I must be so tired that this cold, hard, and metal table feels like a fluffy soft bed. Wait I am on a fluffy soft bed. Am I in heaven? Surely but groggily I opened my eyes to find myself… In jail? What am I doing in jail? I sat up which was a pain to me and began to look at my surroundings. This is a strange looking jail. The walls were light blue while the floors were midnight blue. Another thing was the fact that the bars were all on the sides but not at the top and it was very roomy. This jail cell resembles an old fashion nursery. What am I doing inside a nursery wasn't I inside Eggman's base? So wouldn't I be in an, I don't know a dark, dank, prison. Well I don't want to hear any longer. I got to get out of here. I looked around the "jail cell" then I finally spotted my get away. There was a metal that looks like it could get this thing opened. I reached for the clamp and started to shimmy it opened. This was one of the hardest things I have ever done especially in this position. Once the clamp was one side popped open. I then slid off which is when 2 things happened. 1 I noticed that something soft was keeping my but padded but I didn't get the chance to see what it was because number 2 the door automatically slid opened. Then the fat man himself strolled in. I jumped up in a fighting stance ready to beat Eggman to a pulp. "Sonic No!" he yelled. All of a sudden I felt something in my stomach go snap. I quickly fell in a heap of quills and pain. Then as fast as I fell tears came streaming down my face. Through my crying frenzy I saw the sickening pair of black boots walk towards me. I closed my eyes prepared for the pain that was to come. Maybe it would be frequent kicks. I think that's all he can do at the moment. But it didn't come, was he trying to savor the moment? Sonic the Hedgehog crying at his enemy's feet. That would be the best thing to ever happen to him. All of a sudden I felt a pair of warm hands lift me up. I was held up close to someone and my head was forced on somebodies shoulder. I then gripped to something that felt like a shirt. Then suddenly I felt soft rhythmic pats on my back, blushing at the kind but strange jester I calmed my nerves quieting my sobs into sniffles. My ears suddenly twitched as I heard the doors slid open once more. "Am I interrupting something?" My heart raced and my body stiffened, Oh God that was Shadow's voice. "Shadow I thought I told you to put a lock on that thing!" Eggman scolded. It sounded so close it was almost as if he was… Oh God no. Please no. I'm not. I am not lying on Eggman's shoulder. This is so wrong! I began to panic hoping this was all a dream. My heart started to beat faster than ever. My rival and my arch enemy are together in the same room! To make it worse I'm holding on to one of them! "Goodness gracious sonic calm down, calm down!" Eggman said to me. Oh no he did not just say that. "Eggman let me go!" I yelled and somehow I got out of his grasp and ran through the door. I ran as fast as I could which I'm afraid wasn't very fast. Since I should of collapsed by now. The pain was unbearable and for the strangest reason my bottom was unnaturally heavy. This is probably the reason why Shadow caught me so fast. He scooped me up saying "Going somewhere, Sonic." As he ran back to the room and to Eggman, with me trying to get out of his iron grip. We immediately stopped in front of Eggman and boy did he look annoyed. He scooped me out of Shadows arms "Traitor." I mumbled to no one in particular (*hint*hint*). Eggman just sighed, he didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 1

The Weird Story by . Makala Siner

Sonic

I felt my head ache as I felt myself regain myself. A bright light was shining in my eye if I could see. My eyes were blurry. The last thing I remember was that I was fighting Eggman's robots. He wanted me in exchange to leave Mobious alone. I came in willingly enough. But then I was surrounded by some of eggies elite robots. It was like a robot revival. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't care. I attacked his robots fighting with all my might. But, somehow I lost. When in the world did egghead's robots get so strong? Before I could get back up to continue the fight someone knocked me out. This is probably how I ended up here, so now I guess I'm being kept captive by Eggman. Now I have to get out of here. I tried to move my arms and legs but soon I found them bound to metal clamps. I sighed to myself. 'Yup I'm a captive.' I thought to myself. Then I started to struggle trying to set myself free. All of a sudden I got my arms out; strangely enough it wasn't very tight. So I got up. Sadly I didn't get all my eye sight back and had to take a moment to get it back. As I got close to the door my eyesight came back. But at that same moment the door automatically opened and there was the ca-use of all my troubles. "Eggman!" I shouted. I was super ticked. Surprisingly Eggman did not show any fear. It confused me for a moment. He looked surprised yeah but not scared. He showed a different emotion one I was not familiar with. But because I was not paying attention Eggman somehow was able to pick me up. This made me even more ticked I was so not going to go back to being a hostage. Neither did I want to make this a habit. I tried to fight myself free from his grasp and for self-defense but somehow he was able to dodge them all. I got even more annoyed how in the world was he able to dodge all that? He never did that before. So I decided to do something a little different. It's something like a spin dash but way less deadly. I started to curl up into a ball till I felt Eggman press his hands on my stomach. A sharp pain came and man did it ever hurt. Who knew that Eggman had a strong grip? I surely didn't. In a matter of seconds I was back to where I started. Back on that metal table with my hands and legs bounded with the metal clamps only tighter. I had a lot of questions for Eggman and I wanted answers. "What-"I begin then Eggman came over and forced something in my mouth. Luckily I didn't swallow it. The strange thing is that the top part is stopping me from putting it all the way into my mouth much less swallowing it. And don't gags have to be tied on the back of my head. You know what it feels kind of, rubbery? I looked down to see. My sight wasn't very good it was kind of blurry. But what I did see was something light blue maybe sky blue. I then saw a ring attached to it. You know what it kind of looks like a- no. This is sick! Eggman got me sucking on a pacifier! I decided right away before I lose all of my dignity. Besides it might hit Eggman or help me escape. Before the sucker could even come out of my mouth a gloved hand kept it in place. "If I were you I would keep that there." A familiar voice said playfully. I looked up and saw the eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog. My eyes bulged with fear and embarrassment. My life is so over 2 things might happen. He would either 1 beat me to a pulp seeing that he doesn't see me as the best person to be around. Or 2 black mail as his personal slave to make him keep quiet. As my eyes bulged a little wider Shadow began to chuckle lightly. Wait did I just say chuckle? But shadow doesn't laugh much less chuckle. He looked straight into my eyes. They seem a lot different a lot more warmer. Caring happy eyes. Did I just miss something? What made him in such a good mood? What is going on? I tried to spit out the pacifier again to only have it pushed back in by Shadow. We kept doing it. It began to be entertaining and like a game of some type. We kept at it for a while till I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I yelped in pain which is something I don't do often. Or want to make it a habit. Shadow took his finger off the pacifier and gave a sharp glance to I, guess Eggman. I took this opportunity to spit out that pacifier and that is what I did. It ended up hitting Shadow on the head which made him very surprised. Then I couldn't see it. All of a sudden I felt a very sharp pain in my stomach and it stayed there. I yelped on the top of my lungs I didn't care how I just wanted the pain to stop. During my frenzy I saw Shadow with a wet towel in his hands. He then placed it on my fore head. Then started to say some words that I didn't understand or hear correctly. Then I got nervous when Eggman's hand got closer to the source of the pain. I closed my eyes tightly prepared for more pain. I felt a small sting and that was it. The pain was just throbbing. I began to give a hard breath as I heard Eggman walk away. When he came back he walked right in front of me with an annoyed look on his face. "No more distractions Sonic!" he yelled as he forced the pacifier back into my mouth. "Shadow make sure he keeps that in his mouth." He said. I heard nothing so I guess he nodded in agreement. I was super tired after that so they don't have to worry I won't be doing that again. Eggman went back to experimenting on me. Shadow made sure I didn't take that thing out. A while later Eggman stopped. Curiosity hit my mind. Was he done or was something else going to happen. I looked at Shadow who was looking at Eggman. Shadow gave a short nod as he held my chest and arms down. I so did not like the looks of it. "Ready?" Eggman called. Ready for what? I didn't hear what Shadow said he probably nodded. Then all of a sudden I felt my body go snap. Like something broke into a million pieces. It hurt much worse than the pacifier. I gave out a loud piercing yell. I tried to squirm myself from the pain I wanted it to stop. Badly. But that was probably the reason that Shadow came and held me down. Smart hedgehog. Don't tell him I said that. My eyes became as the pain became unbearable. For once in a very long time tears fell on my face. I Sonic the Hedgehog started crying. My moans of pain were replaced with loud sobs. By the time Eggman stitched me back up and dropped his utensil I was definitely sobbing. Then he undid the metal clamps he knew I wasn't going anywhere. I was in too much pain. Physically and mentally. I tried to get up but I fell back down. Instead of falling back on the cold hard table a warm gloved hand broke my fall. I was totally weak and I didn't like it. I didn't see who helped me up I was in too much pain. But what I did see was Eggman leaving the room which was a good thing for me scene I lost every single ounce of my dignity. I was trying to calm myself down and I think it is working but the hand that is rubbing my head may be helping to… Wait, What? I used the rest of my energy to turn my head. Which was a lot of energy and by then I was exhausted. Then I saw Shadow or at least his arm anyway. I watched as his arm swayed back and forth as I felt his warm hand on my face. All I did for a response was a tiny hiccup. This made me blush a little. I then heard a small chuckle which made me blush even more. All of a sudden he stopped. I watched his hand curiously go closer to my mouth. Then I saw and felt a familiar light blue blur be pushed back into my mouth. I wish I noticed it when it came out so I could have enjoyed the moment. I gave a little struggle but it didn't last long. "Sonic if you don't stop squirming, we will have a problem. So stop now." With my lack of energy I obeyed and let him put that "thing" into my mouth. All I could do was suck feeling even more tired than before. Now my main goal was trying to fight the urge to sleep. This isn't easy. All of a sudden I began to hear a soft and soothing melody which was low and soothing. This was something I didn't need at the moment. My eyes began to feel heavy and my sight became blurry once more. Soon there was nothing I could do I was going to sleep. Before I was knocked out I saw a tall figure carrying a bag after that I blacked out.

Shadow

I looked at the blue hedgehog's sleeping face as he sucked peacefully on the light blue pacifier. This took a lot to get it in his mouth. I smirked at him lightly. He looked kind of cute. Don't tell anybody. It was a good thing I still remembered that song… Maria taught me. I miss her. Very much. I gently rubbed his head. If I didn't know better I would say he liked it. Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps walk behind me and then it stopped. "Do you want to do it or should I?" I asked not bothering to look up. I already knew who it was. "You can do if you want I can do the next one." Eggman said behind me. I turned around looking at the egg-shaped man. "Fine." I said contentedly. I started to walk to the end of the table where Sonic's legs were. "Besides we don't want our Ultimate Life-form to get bored now do we?" Eggman said as he handed me the bag. I smirked at that comment as I took the bag and set it on the table. I walked to the sleeping hedgehogs legs then gently and slowly pulled them up. I used my other hand and went inside the bag and pulled out a white diaper. I gently set it under him and also got some other supplies then got to work. Once I was done I gently set his legs down and taped the diaper up. I then moved out of the way as I watched Eggman scoop up Sonic in his arms cradling him. I followed him as he walked into a room. With sonic, sleeping in his arms.

Sonic

I am so tired. I must be so tired that this cold, hard, and metal table feels like a fluffy soft bed. Wait I am on a fluffy soft bed. Am I in heaven? Surely but groggily I opened my eyes to find myself… In jail? What am I doing in jail? I sat up which was a pain to me and began to look at my surroundings. This is a strange looking jail. The walls were light blue while the floors were midnight blue. Another thing was the fact that the bars were all on the sides but not at the top and it was very roomy. This jail cell resembles an old fashion nursery. What am I doing inside a nursery wasn't I inside Eggman's base? So wouldn't I be in an, I don't know a dark, dank, prison. Well I don't want to hear any longer. I got to get out of here. I looked around the "jail cell" then I finally spotted my get away. There was a metal that looks like it could get this thing opened. I reached for the clamp and started to shimmy it opened. This was one of the hardest things I have ever done especially in this position. Once the clamp was one side popped open. I then slid off which is when 2 things happened. 1 I noticed that something soft was keeping my but padded but I didn't get the chance to see what it was because number 2 the door automatically slid opened. Then the fat man himself strolled in. I jumped up in a fighting stance ready to beat Eggman to a pulp. "Sonic No!" he yelled. All of a sudden I felt something in my stomach go snap. I quickly fell in a heap of quills and pain. Then as fast as I fell tears came streaming down my face. Through my crying frenzy I saw the sickening pair of black boots walk towards me. I closed my eyes prepared for the pain that was to come. Maybe it would be frequent kicks. I think that's all he can do at the moment. But it didn't come, was he trying to savor the moment? Sonic the Hedgehog crying at his enemy's feet. That would be the best thing to ever happen to him. All of a sudden I felt a pair of warm hands lift me up. I was held up close to someone and my head was forced on somebodies shoulder. I then gripped to something that felt like a shirt. Then suddenly I felt soft rhythmic pats on my back, blushing at the kind but strange jester I calmed my nerves quieting my sobs into sniffles. My ears suddenly twitched as I heard the doors slid open once more. "Am I interrupting something?" My heart raced and my body stiffened, Oh God that was Shadow's voice. "Shadow I thought I told you to put a lock on that thing!" Eggman scolded. It sounded so close it was almost as if he was… Oh God no. Please no. I'm not. I am not lying on Eggman's shoulder. This is so wrong! I began to panic hoping this was all a dream. My heart started to beat faster than ever. My rival and my arch enemy are together in the same room! To make it worse I'm holding on to one of them! "Goodness gracious sonic calm down, calm down!" Eggman said to me. Oh no he did not just say that. "Eggman let me go!" I yelled and somehow I got out of his grasp and ran through the door. I ran as fast as I could which I'm afraid wasn't very fast. Since I should of collapsed by now. The pain was unbearable and for the strangest reason my bottom was unnaturally heavy. This is probably the reason why Shadow caught me so fast. He scooped me up saying "Going somewhere, Sonic." As he ran back to the room and to Eggman, with me trying to get out of his iron grip. We immediately stopped in front of Eggman and boy did he look annoyed. He scooped me out of Shadows arms "Traitor." I mumbled to no one in particular (*hint*hint*). Eggman just sighed, he didn't say anything.


End file.
